The invention relates to a control valve for a container containing a fluid under gaseous pressure, especially for an aerosol can, of the type comprising:
a valve stem movable in a valve body, this stem being provided axially with two opposing recessed channels each leading to one end of the stem and separated by a base, two transverse orifices being provided in the lateral wall of the stem on either side of the base, each orifice communicating respectively with a channel, the channel remote from the valve body and the associated transverse orifice forming a dispensing passageway, the other channel and the associated transverse orifice forming an evacuation passageway; PA1 a sealing member held in the valve body and traversed by the stem; PA1 a first spring adapted to force the stem, relative to the valve body, in a direction corresponding to an outward movement by the stem; PA1 and a second spring disposed so as to prevent outward movement by the stem as long as the pressure in the interior of the container does not exceed a predetermined value,
the whole assembly being such that by pressing the stem, the user brings the dispensing passageway into communication with the interior of the valve body, resulting in dispensing of the product and that, in the event of abnormal excess pressure, the second spring is compressed and the stem is raised, bringing the evacuation passageway to atmospheric pressure and preventing the container from exploding.
A valve of this type is described, e.g. in FR-A-2 059 787. This valve has relatively large axial dimensions and the two springs are not truly independent, so that a change in the adjustment of one may lead to a change in the adjustment of the other.
The object of the invention is above all to provide a valve of the type defined hereinbefore which no longer has, or displays to a lesser extent, the disadvantages described hereinabove.